


The Scheme Of Things [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie decides to go to England to be a aeroplane mechanic. The sense of this decision is questionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scheme Of Things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scheme of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336674) by [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke). 



**Title:** [The Scheme Of Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3336674/chapters/7296893)  
**Author:** [QuickYoke](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Agent Carter  
**Pairing/Characters:** Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 2:05:21  
**Summary:** Angie decides to go to England to be a aeroplane mechanic. The sense of this decision is questionable.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/scheme%20of%20things%20whole.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122759.zip) or [as individual zipped mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Scheme%20Of%20Things%20-%20individual%20files.zip)  
  
Streaming:


End file.
